Life or Death
by Jackisnotokay
Summary: Kiyoko was just an average 17 year old girl... sorta. She was taken in by the Yagami's when she was seven after her parents died. She became best friends with Light Yagami and hasn't left his side since. But now since he's a serial killer and the police are after him, she starts to regret pointing out the notebook to him in the schoolyard.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the very back of the room, behind my best friend, Light Yagami. We've been best friends since we were seven. My dad killed my mom, then he killed himself, and his dad took me in. We live together, go to the same school, in the same class. We do everything together. I haven't left his side in ten years.

This particular day, I was staring out the window and into the school yard, the same thing I do everyday. Except, I spot something fall to the ground. It looked like a book. I tapped Light's shoulder,

"What is it, Kiyoko?" Light asked.

I pointed out the window, towards the fallen book.

"That's weird. Who would leave their book in the middle of the yard?" Light asked, "We'll grab it after class."

Like Light said, after class we walked out of the building and over to the black notebook. On the cover it said 'Death Note'.

"Death Note? As in a notebook of death?" Light questioned as he opened it to the first page, "How to use it: the humans whose name is written in this notebook shall die."

Shall die? That's a little extreme.

Light shut the book and put it back into the grass, "That's pretty lame."

We began walking away, but he stopped and glanced back at the notebook.

"It wouldn't hurt to take it." Light mumbled before going back and grabbing it.

He isn't serious, is he?

That night we sat at his desk in his room, reading the rules of the Death Note.

1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

3. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

4. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

5. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

Wow, this notebook is very specific.

"Huh, so depending on the person you have in mind, you can either kill them easily or painfully. This is pretty detailed for a prank, I'll give them that." Light said before going of to his bed and laying down, "So I write a name, and that person dies. Like anyone will believe that."

I looked over at Light, before looking back at the notebook. I grabbed it and flipped through the ages, they were all blank. I sighed, setting the book down before getting up and heading towards the door when I heard Light get up. When I turned around, he had a pen in his hand and he opened the book to a blank page.

He's not seriously thinking about writing someone's name down, is he?

On the tv, the news reported abut a man taking hostages inside a daycare. They put up the man's name and picture. I walked over to Light, and I saw him write down the man's name.

I watched the clock, waiting for 40 seconds to pass by. And when it did, nothing happened. I was again about to leave, but the reporter on the news started to freak out,

"The hostages are coming out! And they all look to be unharmed! The special forced are taking action, they're moving in! We don't know if the suspect has been arrested. Huh? Yes? Okay, we now have confirmation! The suspect has been found dead inside! I repeat, the suspect is now dead!"

Light looked at me with wide eyes. That means... the Death Note works!

"Listen, Kiyoko, I have to go to cram school. You won't tell anyone, right?" Light asked as he put the notebook into his bag and I nodded.

Light's my best friend. I wouldn't tell on him. Light left for cram school and I went into the kitchen to help Sachiko bake some brownies. When Light got home, he escorted me to his room.

"The notebook really does work. I thought that maybe it was a coincidence at first that the guy earlier died. So, I tried it again. This man was trying to rape this girl outside the book store, so I put his name in and said he would be hit by a truck. And it happened." Light told me, "But, Kiyoko, you can't tell anyone. With this notebook I can get rid of all of the criminals in the world. I can bring justice."


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, I got worried about Light. He went a little mad, he put a lot of names into that notebook of his. It was scary.

I was in my room, reading, when I heard a small yelp next door in Light's room. I walked over and knocked on the door. When Light opened it, I stood there with wide eyes. Behind him was a monster thing.

It was really tall with pale skin. His eyes were yellow with red pupils and he had spiky blackish blue hair. His lips were blue and when he smiled he showed pointy teeth. And he had abnormally long arms and legs.

"Oh, Kiyoko, come in." Light grabbed my wrist and brought me into the room, "This is Ryuk. He's a Shinigami."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Ryuk said, holding out his hand and I shook it.

"She doesn't talk." Light told Ryuk.

"She doesn't, huh? That's interesting." Ryuk replied. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes. The notebook becomes apart of the human realm once it touches the Earth. In other words, the notebook is now yours, Light Yagami."

"This is mine?" Light asked himself, looking down at the book in his hands.

"If you don't want it, just give it to someone else." Ryuk said. "But if you give it away, I'd have no other choice but to erase your memories of the notebook."

"So then you're saying I can use the Death Note all I want and I won't be punished?"

"Let's just say this. You will feel the fear and pain known only to humans who's used the notebook. And when it's your time to die, it will fall on me to write your name in my Death Note. Be warned, every human who has used the Death Note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell for eternity. That's all." Ryuk laughed, "Now you have something to look forward to after you die."

There was a knock on the door, "Light."

"It will be all right. Answer it." Ryuk said.

Light put the notebook under his bed and answered his door, "What is it?"

"I thought you'd like some apples. The neighbors brought them over for us. Why on Earth is it so dark in your room? You'll ruin your eyesight. Hello, Kiyoko."

I waved at Sachiko in greeting. Light took the apples and dismissed his mother,

"That notebook you found originally belonged to me. And since you are now using it, you're the only one who can see me. And of course my voice can only be heard by you. In other words, the Death Note is the bond between Light, the human, and Ryuk, the Shinigami." Ryuk explained as he grabbed an apple.

I raised my hand to show that I had a question, "Yes?"

Ryuk looked at me and I pointed to myself, to say that I could hear him.

"Oh, you can see and hear me because you have touched the notebook." He said and I nodded.

"I just have one more question to ask you, why was I chosen for this?" Light asked Ryuk.

Ryuk ate the rest of the apples and Light looked angry, "Hey, are you even listening?"

"Apples in the human world are worth the trip. What's the best way to describe these? Juicy?" Ryuk said.

"Just answer my question." Light demanded.

Ryuk scoffed, "I didn't chose you. Don't you see, this is all just an accident. You actually thought you were chosen because you were so smart or something? Don't be so vain. It just so happened to fall around here and you just happened to pick it up. And that's all there is to it. That's why I wrote the instructions in English, the most popular language in the human world."

"Then why did you drop it in the first place? You even wrote down specific instructions. So don't try to tell me this was an accident."

"You're asking me why? I did it because I was bored." Ryuk said.

"You were bored?" Light questioned.

"The truth is, Shinigami haven't got much to do these days. Most of the time we're either taking naps or gambling. If you take the time to write names in your Death Note, the others just laugh at you for working so hard. Even if you wrote the name of another Shinigami, it'd be pointless because they wouldn't die. And since we live in the Shinigami realm, it brings us no amusement to kill those in the human world either. So I figured I'd have more fun if I came down here myself. Anyway, I'm surprised at how many names you've written." Ryuk said as he looked at the Death Note, "What I want to know is why you wrote the cause of death only for that guy who was hit by the truck."

"If you don't write down the cause of death, the victim dies of a heart attack. And that's probably the best thing about the Death Note, Ryuk." Light replied.

"Huh?"

"You see, I already exhausted the list of the world's most dangerous criminals. And I'm going to get rid of them all." Light said.

"What's the point of doing that?" Ryuk asked.

"It's only a matter of time before people figure out that these criminals are being eliminated by someone. I want the world to know of my existence. That there's someone out there passing righteous judgement on the wicked." Light answered.

"Why even bother? What are you trying to achieve by passing judgement on them? I mean, why do you care?" Ryuk questioned.

"Because... I've been bored, too. I wasn't ready to believe it at first, but it's obvious now. There's something about the Death Note itself that makes humans want to try it out at least once. At first, I wrote the names of the worst criminals I could think of. Like I was cleaning up the world one name at a time. So that eventually, no one would ever do anything evil again. And while the truly guilty ones who deserved to be punished for their crimes die of heart attacks, the people who are less guilty but still make trouble for others will slowly be erased through disease and accidental death. Then, and only then, the world will start moving in the right direction. It will be a new world, free of injustice and populated by people who I've judged to be honest, kind, and hard working." Light answered as the sun began to rise.

Have we really been up all night?

"But if you did that, it would make you the only bad person left." Ryuk said.

"Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm a hard working honor student who's considered to be one of Japan's best and brightest. And I... I will become the new God of this world." Light smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuk has been following Light and I to school for the past week. Each day he complains about how boring school was, and each day Light would have to explain to him that he can't talk to him in public.

When we got back to the house, I grabbed a few red apples and went with Light to his room. While Light wrote names in the notebook, I would do homework and Ryuk would eat the apples.

"Hey, Light, I'm talking to you." Ryuk said.

"What is it?" Light asked.

"Why are you working so hard?" Ryuk questioned.

"I can't afford to waste any time. I have a very small window to write names in this notebook. I only have from when I get home from school until I go to bed. I still need to sleep so I can maintain my average and stay at the top of my class. Obviously I can't be sleeping in class." Light answered, "Plus, there's all the studying and homework and cram school. I can't let myself get too tired. It'll start to effect my health and my mental performance. If I'm serious about trying to create an ideal world that's free from evil than I need to make the most of my time."

The door handle jiggled, "Huh? That's weird."

It was Sayu. Light's younger sister.

"Hey, Light, what's going on? Why's your door locked?" She asked.

"What is it?" Light asked.

"Can you help me with my homework?"

"Uh, yeah. Okay." Light put the notebook into his drawer and went over to open the door.

"We're doing quadratic equations in math." Sayu said as she walked in, "Hi, Kiyoko. Sorry to interrupt, I know you two are studying right now. But I'm like the only person in my class who doesn't get this stuff. Thanks so much."

"No problem." Light replied.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Ryuk said. "If anyone else touches that notebook you've got hidden in the drawer right now, they'll be able to see me, too."

As Light helped Sayu with math, I continued to do my homework on Light's bed with Ryuk next to me.

The next day I went home after school while Light went to some abandoned place to disguise the notebook so no one finds it. When he came back home, Light showed Ryuk and I where he hid it. It was in his drawer with a fake bottom and the only way to access it was with a ball point pen. If someone notices the fake bottom and forcibly removes it, the notebook is set on fire.

* * *

><p>"Ryuk, you should check this out." Light said from his computer.<p>

Ryuk and I walked over and looked at the screen, "Websites like this are popping up everywhere lately."

"The Legend of Kira the Savior." Ryuk read from the screen, "Huh. Sounds pretty cool. Is this about you?"

"Yeah." Light answered, "I think they've taken the name Kira from the English word killer. Can't say I'm too happy about that, but that looks like the name they decided to give me. When I search the word Kira, I'm pulling up tons of sites just like this one. The media hasn't picked up on it. They're still calling this a succession of unexplained deaths among the world's most hardened criminals. But, the people of the world can already sense that there's something happening. They know there's someone out there passing righteous judgement."

"Oh?"

"Human beings are like that, Ryuk. Although this would probably never happen in school, let's say that students were asked to discuss whether bad people deserved to die. Well, you can bet that everyone would give the politically correct answer. It's just wrong to kill people. That's what they're bound to say. Of course, that's the correct response to give, right? Humans will always try to maintain appearances when they're in public, that's just how we are. But this is how they really fell. Most are too afraid to support me as they're worried about what others would think. Many would rather deny my existence, but on the internet, where you can remain anonymous, support for Kira is growing. Maybe people are afraid to say it out loud, but they all understand what's happening. Someone's making the bad guys disappear one by one. Those who have done no wrong are cheering for Kira in their hearts because they have nothing to fear. While those who have done wrong are on the run. They're forced to hide from an unknown enemy. This is how it should be. It's perfect, everything is going just how I planned."

The tv then turned on and the news anchor appeared, "Sorry for the interruption. As of now, we are bringing you a live worldwide broadcast from the Interpol's ICPO."

"Hmm? What's this?" Ryuk asked.

"Interpol?"

A man appeared on the screen with a name plate in front of him. Lind L. Tailor. Who is this guy?

"I am Lind L. Tailor. Otherwise known as L."

"What? Who is this guy?" Light asked.

"Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act murder of history and I will not rest until this person or persons responsible are brought to justice, Kira, I will hunt you down. I will find you." Lind said.

"He seems certain he'll catch you." Ryuk said to Light.

Light smirked, "That fool. He'll never find me. He'll have to get this first. And as long as the police don't find it, there won't be any evidence to convict me. Which means that catching me will be absolutely impossible! I anticipated that the police would get involved and that something like this might happen."

"Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what you're motivation might be and I can guess what you've hoped to achieve. However, what you're doing right now is evil." Lind said.

"You think I'm evil?" Light questioned and he stood from his chair. "I am justice! I protect the innocent and those who fear evil! I am the one who will become the God of a new world that everyone desires! All those who will oppose that God... they are the ones that are truly evil!" Light opened the notebook o a blank page and grabbed his pen, "I guess you're just too stupid, L. Too bad, this could have been a lot more interesting if only you've been a bit smarter."

Light wrote Lind's name in the notebook, big enough to take up half a page, "I'll show the world what happens when you cross me. The entire world is watching, L."

And 40 seconds later, Lind L. Tailor died from a heart attack. I stared at Light as he laughed, "What's wrong? You got nothing else to say?"

As Lind was carried away, a giant L appeared on the screen and Light stopped laughing,

"I-I had to test this just in case, but I-I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I haven't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind L. Tailor, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate who's execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on tv or through the internet. It appears that not even you have access to information about these types or criminals." L said.

Ryuk laughed, "He got you there."

"But I assure you, L is real. I do exist. Now, try to kill me! What's wrong? Come on! Right now! Kill me! Come on, Kira! What's the matter? Can't you do it? Well, Kira, it seems you can't kill me after all. So, there are some people that you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a world wide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcast in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are." L told us.

"This L guy is pretty good." Ryuk commented.

"The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but in actuality, you're first victim was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals that recently died of a heart attacks, this one's crime was by far the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported in Japan. I used that information to deduce this much. You are in Japan and you first victim was no more than an experiment. Which means you haven't been killing for very long. We've decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population and luckily we found you." L explained, "To be completely honest with you, I never expected that things would go this well, but it won't be too long now before I am able to sentence you to death. Naturally, I am very interested to know how you are able to commit these murders without being present. But I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon... Kira."

I looked away from the tv and over at Light. He looked scared.

"Really? He's going to sentence me to death? Sounds interesting. I accept your challenge, L."


	4. Chapter 4

That night Light's dad came home early and we got to eat dinner with him. He looked tired, and he told us he was working a tough case. I knew he was apart of the Kira case.

The next day on the way to school, Light told me that he hacked into the police department's files and that they're already suspecting a student. He did an experiment using the notebook. Light said that you could put down the time of death of the person, so each hour of the day, the notebook is going to kill somebody.

"I'd say L is starting to sweat a little by now." Light commented as we walked home, "What will really make his job difficult is I've deliberately left 50 criminals alive for times like this."

"Oh?"

"If L is as good as they say, by now he should be starting to suspect someone with connections to the police." Light said.

"There's one thing I don't get. Showing them that you have connections to the police makes it easier for them to find you, and then they suspected that you were a student." Ryuk replied.

"Well, my real plan is to get close to L. So I can eliminate him." Light responded.

"How are you gonna do that?" Ryuk asked.

"You still don't understand human beings. In this world there are very few people who actually trust each other. And it's no different for the police, you know." Light answered, "What's especially important is that L and the other investigators don't trust each other at all. Think about it, could you trust someone whose name and face you don't even know. When L discovers that I'm somehow getting confidential information, he'll be obligated to start investigating the police to find the source of the leak. When that happens, it'll be only a matter of time before the police start resenting L. On the surface, it'll appear that L and the investigation team are working together to try and catch me. But in reality, L will investigate the police, and they will be investigating L." Light stopped walking, "I'm not gonna be the one to find L. I can let the police do that for me. And when they do, that's when I'll eliminate him."

* * *

><p>I knocked on Light's door the next night at 3 am. I had another nightmare if my dad. I've always had them since that night, and Light's always comforted me.<p>

"Nightmare?" Light asked when he opened the door.

I nodded and he let me into his room. I pulled back the covers on his bed and laid down. Light got in on the other side and hugged me to him, stroking my hair until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Look at this, Kiyoko, Ryuk." Light said from the computer.<p>

I stood up and looked at his screen, there was a letter, a pentagram drawn with blood, and a picture of a dead man in a bathroom.

"I think we're in luck. The results of yesterday's little test has been already downloaded on my dad's computer. And these results are just as I expected. The Death Note will work for what I have in mind." Light said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryuk asked.

"One of them escaped and ran into the bathroom when I specified in the Death Note. Another one drew this same symbol I drew in the Death Note before he died. And finally, a third wrote the same letter I wrote in the Death Note. Word for word. All three did exactly what I intended them to do. For the other three inmates, I purposely wrote conditions that were virtually impossible." Light explained, "For the first one, I wrote that he would die in front of the Eiffel Tower in one hour, however everyone knows that it's physically impossible to go to a prison in Japan and be in Paris, France in one hour. Since this couldn't happen, he simply died of a heart attack in prison. The next was supposed to draw an exact picture of L's face on the prison wall. This also didn't happen. You can't draw someone you've never seen, right?"

"Makes sense." Ryuk commented

"With the last one I tried something slightly different. I specified that he would write a note that read, 'I know that L is suspicious of the Japanese police. To be honest, I actually expected this one to work, but it didn't end up happening. Which means, it's impossible to make someone write what they don't already know. Or, at the very least, it has to be the kind of thing they can come up with on their own. Basically, even the Death Note can't do the impossible. But, as long as it's within the realistic limits of what that person might do, I can control them as much as I want before they die." Light said.

"That's very clever. But, what's all this leading to? What's the point?" Ryuk questioned.

"These latest victims will no doubt keep L and the police guessing. Even as we speak, he's probably trying to decipher all of the clues I left for him. Especially that little note. That absolutely meaningless dying message." Light answered.

"All right. Time for the real thing."

"Real thing?" Ryuk asked.

What's Light talking about?

"Yesterday on the news they said this drug addict tried to rob a bank but was unsuccessful. He attacked a few people, then ran away empty handed. I'll use him." Light finished writing in the notebook and took out his phone, "It's kind of last minute, but I'm sure I can find someone. I got a few people in mind."

"A few people? For what?"

"You'll see." Light put his phone to his ear, "You'll find that I'm a rather popular guy, Ryuk."

After Light finished calling someone, he turned to me, "I'm going on a date. You'll be fine until I get home, right?"

I nodded. Who does he think I am? A child who's going to draw all over the walls?

"Good." Light grabbed his jacket, "Come on, Ryuk."


	5. Chapter 5

Light came home and he told me what happened and that he got the name of the person following him. He's and FBI agent named Raye Penber. Light had the drug addict he told me about try to high-jack the bus, but when the man saw Ryuk, he empties his gun trying to kill him and leaves the bus. At 11:45, the man dies when struck by a car.

"Let me guess. You're writing down the name of that agent, aren't you?" Ryuk asked Light, "The one from the bus."

"Not yet." Light answered, "I'm going to wait one week before writing his name. If he dies right after meeting me, I'll only draw attention to myself. I'll write his name in here once I've given them to investigate more people with ties to the police. It'll be less obvious that way. In the meantime, I think I'll use some of the inmates I've been keeping I've kept alive to play around with L a little more."

* * *

><p>A week later Light went to go kill Raye Penbar. He told me he was going kill him on the subway after getting the names of other FBI agents that are in Japan. I felt bad that he was going to kill him, he had a fiance.<p>

I thought it was okay for the criminals to die, but now he's killing innocent people. It isn't right.

* * *

><p>"So, what's with the family meeting, dad?" Sayu asked.<p>

"I figured you're going to find out sooner or later. So I might as well tell you now. I don't want you to be alarmed, I'm sure you've heard of this Kira investigation, and well, I'm currently in charge of it." Soichiro said.

"What? Are you serious? That's totally awesome, dad!" Sayu exclaimed. "You're the best cop ever!"

"That's not quite the point I was trying to make. You see the truth is, the FBI sent twelve of their agents to Japan to assist us in finding Kira. And all of them died yesterday."

"Does that mean they were all killed by Kira?" Light asked.

"What?!" Sayu asked.

"What I'm saying is that there's a chance Kira will try to kill anyone who comes after him. His crimes are ruthless and more frightening then anything we've seen. Many detectives have already quit." Soichiro told us.

"Dad! You should quit, too! I don't want you to die, what if he gets you?" Sayu replied.

"That's right." Sachiko agreed, "Your life is so much more important than some job."

"I can't. I could never forgive myself if I walked away from this. I will not sit back and let evil triumph." Soichiro responded.

"But, dad you-"

"Please, dear."

"I think it's honorable of you, dad." Light stood up, "I'm proud to be able to call you my father. And If anythings should ever happen to you, I'm going to find Kira and make sure he gets executed."


	6. Chapter 6

Naomi Misora is dead. She was Raye Penbar's fiance before he was killed by Light. Naomi was killed by Light, too. She commited suicide after talking to Light about Kira.

For the last few days Light's been writing names in the Death Note nonstop. I'm starting to get worried. I don't like him writing innocent people's names.

* * *

><p>After school Light and I went home. When I tried to open the door, it was locked. That's weird. Usually Sachiko's home at this time. I sighed and grabbed the house key from my bag and opened the door.<p>

"We're home!" Light called out as we took off our shoes.

Light went upstairs to his room and I went into the kitchen. I helped Sachiko bake some cookies the previous night. I grabbed a few before going into my room. On the way there I ran into Light outside his room.

"I'm going out, want to come with me?" He asked.

I pointed to the cookies, indicating that I wanted to eat them.

"You can eat them while we walk. Come on." Light replied before going downstairs.

I sighed. What's up with him?

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

Yagami and I sat on the couch, watching the tv screen as his son, Light, and daughter, Kiyoko walked in. Light went upstairs to his room. He went inside and put his bag on the bed before laying down beside it.

My eye went over to the other screen, watching as Kiyoko walked into the kitchen and over to the counter to a plate of cookies.

I want cookies.

Light left his room and he bent down to grab a small piece of paper he had between the door frame and the door and put it back,

"I don't believe it." Yagami said, "I never knew he went to such great lengths. What could he be hiding in there that he doesn't want anyone else to see?"

"For a seventeen year old kid, I wouldn't say this kind of behavior is particularly abnormal. When I was his age I did strange things, too." I replied. "Have you ever talked to your son or daughter about the investigation?"

"Of course not! I've never once revealed classified information to my family. Besides, I don't get to see them too often these days. Usually as soon as I get home all I can do is sleep." Yagami answered.

"I understand." I said, turning back to the screen and saw Light and Kiyoko leave the house.

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

"Where exactly are we going?" Ryuk asked and Light didn't answer, "Light, don't ignore me when I'm talking to you or I'll get mad."

Light began to search his coat, and Ryuk behind us began yelling to get Light's attention and I continued to eat my cookies.

"Listen to me, there's a very strong possibility that there are wire taps and maybe surveillance cameras hidden throughout our house." Light said and my eyes widened.

Everywhere? Even the bathroom? That would be disgusting.

"Really? But that piece of paper was still between your door." Ryuk said.

"That's true. But, I left the paper in the door in a way that it would be obvious to anyone entering the room. The real test is the handle." Light replied.

"It is?"

"When that door is closed, the door handle automatically returns to a horizontal position and it won't go any higher than that. But whenever I close the door, I adjust it slightly. Instead of it sitting horizontally, I lower by about five millimeters. When I get home and try to open the door, if the handle is all the way up, I can be fairly certain someone was in my room. That method alone doesn't tell me if my door was actually opened. So, put a mechanical pencil lead in place as well." Light said.

"So, what do you do with it?" Ryuk asked.

"It goes on the hinge. After I close the door, I take the pencil lead and rest it on the hinge in such a way it will break if the door so happens to be opened by anyone. Normally I take it out myself when I get back home. When I got home from school today, I noticed that the pencil lead was broken." Light answered.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember that." Ryuk commented.

"First the door handle, then the lead. I know someone was in there today." Light said.

"Maybe it was your mother."

"My family wouldn't have noticed the piece of paper. What's suspicious is that someone took the time to put it back in the door." Light replied.

* * *

><p>"By the way, Ryuk, what about your apples?" Light asked.<p>

"Apples?" Ryuk questioned before he gasped, "That's right! Surveillance cameras! Once the apple's in my mouth, no one can see it. But while I'm holding it, it looks like it's floating."

"I thought so. You told me that Shinigami can't die, so I guess it won't kill ya to stop eating apples for a while." Light said.

"Don't you think that's a bit much!? Come on! I never told you this, but apples are to me what cigarettes and alcohol are to humans! Do you see what I'm saying? I even get withdrawal symptoms!" Ryuk replied.

"Oh yeah? What kind of symptoms?" Light asked.

"My body gets all twisted and I do handstands. It's not pretty!" Ryuk exclaimed.

"I don't need to see that." Light replied.

Neither do I.

"I know."

"Okay, here's the thing. Unfortunately, I already gave L the hint that Shinigami love apples, So I just can't afford to take the risk." Light said and I turned to look at him.

"When did you do that?" Ryuk asked.

"If it's so important for you to eat apples, you'll have to find out where all the cameras are hidden. If you're lucky, you might find a blind spot where you can eat all the apples you want without being seen." Light said.

* * *

><p>As we ate dinner that night, Sayu was sat in front of the tv fangirling about this guy named Hideki Ryuga.<p>

"How come no one in my class is like that?" Sayu questioned.

"Sayu, just eat your dinner." Sachiko sighed.

"I'll eat later." Sayu replied. "Huh? What's this? ICPO? They're saying that 'in response to the Kira murders, Interpol has decided to dispatch a force of 1500 investigators to Japan. The investigators were drawn from the law enforcement agencies of its membered nations.' 1500 investigators? Whoa."

"The ICPO sure is stupid." I turned to look at Light, "I mean, there's no point in making this announcement. If they're gonna send all these people here to investigate, shouldn't they keep it a secret? Even the FBI agents who are secretly investigating were killed by Kira. Why would this be any different? If you ask me, this is no more than a desperate attempt to shock Kira in hopes he will reveal himself somehow. And quite frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if Kira sees right through this."

Light stood up and walked towards the cupboard, "Thanks for dinner, mom."

"Huh? You're eating a bag of chips? You just had dinner." Sayu said. "You're good looks are going to go down the train if you keep that up."

"It's a late night snack for studying. You know how often Kiyoko gets hungry." Light replied and I threw my chopstick at him, "Come on. You need all the help you can get."

I glared at him as I followed him to his room. But before I left the kitchen, I grabbed an apple to tease Ryuk with.

"I think that's it, Light. I found every camera they put in the house." Ryuk said as we walked in. "I guess Shinigami get tired when they work hard. Now let me explain where they all are. It's a little bit complicated."

I sat on the bed, putting the apple near Ryuk's face and Light sat at his desk. Ryuk froze and stared at me for a moment before continuing,

"There sure are a lot of cameras hidden in this room, I counted 64 in total. I guess whoever put them here expected you to at least find some of them." Ryuk said.

I set the apple down on the blanket and I left to grab my books. When I came back, Ryuk was trying to eat the apple but I glared at him. I opened up my math book and took a bite out of it. I pretended to not like the taste and threw it out the window and Ryuk quickly followed. Light looked over at me and I smiled. Light then opened up the bag and smiled devilishly.

Why is he smiling like that?

"Thanks a lot, Kiyoko! You're my new favorite." Ryuk said, coming back into the room with his mouth full of apple.

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

It wasn't very exciting to watch Light look at some magazines full of girls wearing skimpy bikinis.

"I can't believe my son is looking at those magazines."

"It's normal for a seventeen year old." I replied. "But it's too obvious, the only reason he didn't want anyone in his room is because he had these magazines? That's what he wants us to think."

"Hey, that's my son you're talking about." Yagami snapped at me. "Are you honestly telling me that you suspect him?"

"I do suspect him. That's why I placed wire taps and surveillance cameras in your house and the deputy director's house.

"Man, these covers mislead you all the time." Light said after he sat up on his bed.

Yagami and I watched his son put away the magazine, "Oh, Light."

I switched to the camera in the living room and kitchen, where the youngest daughter was watching tv and the other three were eating at the table. I called Aizawa to make sure the other family was watching the news and had Watari play the message about the fake investigators coming to Japan.

The youngest read the message form the screen, and Light commented about how stupid the message was and he wouldn't be surprised if Kira could see right through it.

"Your son's clever, isn't he?" I asked Yagami.

"Well, yes." He answered.

Light got up from the table and grabbed a bag of chips. He made a comment that Kiyoko gets hungry a lot, and she threw chopsticks at him before grabbing an apple and following him to his room.

_Hey L, did you know Gods of Death love apples?_

Light and Kiyoko got their school work and began doing homework. Kiyoko took a bite of her apple before throwing it out the window and she smiled at Light. After twenty minutes of them doing homework, Kiyoko got up and closed her books and left.

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

I decided to have a little fun with the cameras. I went into my room and set my books on my desk before taking out a piece of paper and writing on it.

'Are there cameras in the bathroom?'

Luckily Ryuk followed me, and he looked at the paper before I slid it into my book and went into the bathroom.

"Yeah. There's three in here." Ryuk answered and he followed me.

I gave him a small smirk before I grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head.

"I should leave, shouldn't I?" Ryuk asked and I gave a small nod.

I turned on the hot water for the bath and put in some bubbles. As the tub filled up, I began taking off the rest of my clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

On one of the screens was Light's room, and on the other I followed Kiyoko. She went into her room before writing somehting on a piece of paper and putting it into one of her textbooks.

Then she left the room and I switched the camera to the bathroom. Kiyoko took off her shirt to reveal her bra and my eyes widened.

"Wha? Change the camera!" Yagami ordered but my eyes didn't leave the screen as she turned on the water, "Ryuzaki, I demand that you change it! I will not watch Kiyoko bathe! And neither will you!"

I snapped out of it as she removed her pants and I grabbed the remote and changed the camera and I focused back on the screen where Light was doing homework and eating chips,

"After dinner your son goes back to studying without turning on the tv or his computer?" I asked.

"It's because the entrance exams are five days away." Yagami said.

Hours later Light was still studying and Kiyoko and the others family members were now asleep when Watari came in.

"Ryuzaki."

"Yes, what is it, Watari?" I asked.

"A few minutes ago a bank clerk being questioned on suspicion of embezzlement and a purse snatcher being held in a detention center were broadcast on the news. They both just died of heart attacks." Watari said.

Yagami stood up, "It's him again."

"While all that was happening, at your home your wife and youngest daughter were watching television. When that was over, they turned the tv off and didn't watch anything afterwards. Your oldest daughter did homework, took a bath, then went to bed. From just past 7:30 until now, 11 o'clock, your son's done nothing but study. Kira needs a name and a face. Without those, he can't kill. So I suppose anyone who didn't watch the news can't be Kira, right?" I said.

"You said it yourself. That means my family has been cleared." Yagami replied.

"It doesn't make sense that Kira would kill two petty criminals right after their identities were broadcast. I know it's only the first day after the cameras were installed, but the Yagami household seems almost too innocent to me." I put my thumb to my lips, in frustration.

Around three AM Kiyoko sat in her bed, breathing heavily. She had a nightmare. She got up and left her room and went next door to Light's bedroom.

"Another nightmare?" Light asked when he opened the door and Kiyoko nodded.

"Did you know about her nightmares?" I asked Yagami as Kiyoko and Light got into Light's bed.

"She had them all the time when she was younger after her parent's death. I didn't know she still has them." He answered.

"You aren't her real father?" I asked.

"No. Kiyoko's real father was a drunk and shot her mother then himself when she was seven. I found her behind the couch in her living room. Kiyoko only trusted me and a child therapist diagnosed her with post traumatic stress disorder. That's why she doesn't talk. I took Kiyoko home and Light liked her from the moment she walked through the door." Yagami explained.


	7. Chapter 7

Light took Ryuk out to eat apples and I stayed home to study for the entrance exams. It was tomorrow, and I wanted to make sure I knew everything. I was nervous, heck, I get nervous about all tests. But this one is the most important.

The next morning I got up early and Ryuk stormed into my bedroom,

"Hey, Kiyoko! I checked all the rooms, and the cameras are gone!"

I smiled at Ryuk before leaving my room and grabbing an apple from the kitchen and coming back and tossed it to Ryuk.

"Thanks!" He exclaimed before leaving.

I put on a short plaid skirt a black short sleeved crop top and a black leather jacket. I put on black ankle boots and followed Light out the front door,

"Do your best, you two!" Sachiko told us as we walked to the front gate,

"I know you guys don't need it, but good luck!" Sayu exclaimed.

"I really don't see why you two are making such a big deal out of this." Light replied before we left.

"Hey, you two, the exam will be starting in ten minutes. So you better hurry up!" A man told us.

"It's fine." Light replied, "I plan to get here three minutes before the test. I hate waiting. I'm here too early."

"Well, well, confident." Ryuk commented.

Light and I sat next to each other in the exam room. When the bell sounded, the man told us to begin. Light sat there, paging through the test with a bored look on his face. I was barely on the fifth question when the man spoke.

"You there. Student number 162. Sit properly in your chair."

I turned around to see the student two rows behind me. He was sitting with his toes on the table, he wasn't even wearing any shoes. To be honest I thought it looked pretty cute. The guy has messy black hair and dark circles under his dark eyes that stood out on his really pale skin. He gave me a smile and I smiled back before returning to my test.

* * *

><p>We got our test results back. Light got a hundred. Big surprise there. Him and the other guy who sat weirdly during the test both got the highest scores, so they both are doing a speech. I didn't do bad, actually, I got 93 percent.<p>

Today was now the ceremony. Light wore a suit and I a navy blue skater dress with a sweetheart neck and 3/4 sleeve and I put my blonde hair up in a high ponytail.

"You two are college students now. That's kind of exciting." Ryuk said as we walked to the front doors of the university, "I'm filled with joy."

I sat on the right side of Light in the front row and behind us was Ryuk. Light was called up to the podium,

"And freshman representative, Hideki Ryuga."

Isn't that the man that Sayu fantasizes about?

The man that sat on the other side of Light stood up. That's the guy from the exams who sat funny. And he's wearing the exact same clothes, a white sweater and baggy jeans, except now he's wearing shoes. Once they both finished their speeches and sat down, Hideki spoke to Light,

"You're planning on joining the police agency when you graduate. And you've already got experience seeing as you helped the police on a number of cases in the past. Now you're showing an interest in the Kira case. I'm impressed by your abilities and your sense of justice. If you promise not to tell anyone about this, I have important information concerning the Kira investigation that I'd like to share with you."

"I won't tell anyone." Light replied.

"Well, Kiyoko can know, too. Seeing as she already heard me and you obviously trust her." I turned to look at Hideki to see him already looking at me and I looked down at my feet.

"What is it?" Light asked Hideki.

"I want to tell you I'm L."

My head snapped up and I stared at him. This guy... he's L? He has to be in his early twenties, I expected L to middle aged or older. I looked up at Light, he was shaking. Was he scared?

"If you are who you say you are, then you have nothing but my respect and admiration." Light told L.

"Thank you." L replied, "The reason I chose to reveal my identity to the both of you is because I think you two can be of some help to us during the Kira investigation."

I heard Ryuk laughing behind me and I fought the urge to look up at him, "If this guy is really L like he says he, then consider me impressed."

* * *

><p>"I didn't think the ceremony would be so interesting." Ryuk said as we left.<p>

"Hey, Light, Kiyoko."

"You hear that? I think it's your new friend." Ryuk teased.

We stopped and faced L, "It was nice meeting you two."

"No, the pleasure was ours." Light replied and I nodded.

"I'm sure I'll see you guys around campus." L told us when he walked to his car, a very nice one at that.

"Yeah, take care."

* * *

><p>When Light and I got home, I immediately went to the kitchen to get cake that Sachiko made for today. I got a slice and went to Light's room. He was sat at his desk, his hands formed into fists.<p>

"Damn it! He got me!" Light yelled and I flinched.

"What do you mean?" Ryuk asked.

"Damn L! I've never been so humiliated in my life!"

"Hey, why don't you do the Shinigami eye deal. Then you should have no problem killing him, right?" Ryuk offered.

"And what good will the Shinigami eyes do if this is just a trap?!" Light questioned, "If I kill him and it turns out he's not really L, that would be like announcing to the real L that I am Kira!"

"Sorry."

"Don't think that Shinigami killing people and humans killing people are the same thing because they're not. I want nothing more than to kill L, but if I do it's like asking to be caught. Unfortunately, the Death Note can only kill the person whose name is written in it. So it's not like I can arrange for someone else to kill him, it's inconvenient. That's the flaw with the Death Note. At first I thought once I found out his name, I could have him die in an accident or have him kill himself. However, none of that will do me any good unless I know with 100 percent certainly that this guy is L." Light ranted, "No, it's already too late to do anything about it today. He's approached and and introduced to me as L, it doesn't matter how sure I am. Regardless of the cause of death, If L dies now, the police are going to suspect me. I underestimated him. I never even considered the possibility that he would reveal his identity to me on purpose. He could be telling all the suspects the same thing. In fact, it doesn't have to be him. He could have sent a double instead. For L, this strategy acts as a solid defense and it allows him to confront Kira directly. He can defend and attack. He got me. It was a good move." Then L began laughing.

Oh my god. He's gone mental.

"This is perfect. There's no reason for me to be worried. After all, this is proof that they don't have anything on me yet. So this whole thing is nothing more than a contest between L and me. A match of wits. On the surface we'll be two friendly classmates, but in reality, we'll actually be investigation each other. This is interesting, Ryuga. It it's my friendship you want, I'll gladly accept it. In time, I'll earn your trust. And once you've told me what I want to know, there will be no point in keeping you alive. Then I'll kill you. With my hands if I have to."

This isn't Light anymore. Not my Light. This is someone else.


	8. Chapter 8

"I have to admit, I was surprised Ryuga." Light told L when we got to the tennis courts, "I never thought you'd ask me to play tennis as a way to get to know each other."

"Is it a problem for you?" L asked.

"Not at all. But when you first invited me to play, did you know how good I was?" Light asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine though. It's been a while, but at one time I was actually the British champion." L answered.

They began to walk to the court, so Ryuk and I sat outside the fence by the court they were on to watch. I sat on the grass eating a chocolate bar and Ryuk groaned,

"You couldn't have brought an apple for me?"

I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Oh, right." He chuckled.

L bounced the ball a few times before hitting it and it flew past Light and into the fence.

"15 love." L said.

"Whoa, Ryuga. You sure don't mess around." Light commented.

"He who strikes first wins." L replied.

They continued playing and a lot of people gathered around to play. I could barely see, I almost asked Ryuk to lift me up. But it would look weird to see a floating girl. It was a very intense game. There were even referees now.

Light smacked the ball with his racket and it went past L. That means if Light gets it past L one more time, he wins.

"That's four games all. Light Yagami to serve." The referee called out.

Ryuk laughed, "And just like that we got an umpire and a line judge."

After a few hits, Light ran forwards and slammed the ball onto L's side, and L didn't hit it in time.

"Game and set! Won by Light Yagami! Six games to four!"

I walked through the crowd and onto the courts to greet Light and L and Ryuk was behind me.

"Hey, Kiyoko. How'd the game look?" Light asked and I gave him a thumbs up.

I turned to L and he was staring at the chocolate in my hand and I held it out for him to take.

"You sure?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Thanks." L said as he grabbed it and took a bite.

* * *

><p>"Just as I expected, you beat me." L said as we walked.<p>

"It's been a while since I had to play that hard." Light replied. "I'm feeling kind of thirsty. Plus there's something I wanted to ask you about. You want to go somewhere for a drink?"

"You humored me with a tennis match. The least I can do is answer some of your questions." L said, "But before this conversation goes any further, there is something I must tell you."

"What's that?"

"I suspect that you, Light Yagami, are in face, Kira." L answered. "Now, if you still want to ask me something, then please go ahead."

Light stopped walking and L and I stopped, too.

"You think I'm Kira?" Light laughed.

"Well, when I say I suspect you, it's only a one percent possibility." L replied. "That aside I don't mind telling you that once I'm sure you aren't Kira, then I can verify that your deductive skills are as strong as I think they are. I'd like noting more than to have the two of you work with me on this investigation."

L began walking again and I followed with Light behind us. Light brought us to a coffee shop and we sat in a secluded seat in the back. I sat next to Light and L sat across from us.

"This coffee shop is one of my favorites in the area. And if we sit here, there's no chance of anyone over hearing us." Light told L.

"Thanks for showing me this place." L replied, his thumb in his mouth. "I can see why you like it."

"Not to mention we're so out of the way here no one's gonna laugh about the way you sit." Light commented.

"I don't sit like this because I want to, I have to sit like this. You see, if I were to sit normally, my deductive skills would immediately be reduced by roughly 40 percent." L responded, "So, what was it you wanted to as me?"

"Right," Light picked up his cup of coffee, "I'm sure I can wait until you're convinced that I'm not Kira. So, please, let's talk about whatever you want to."

"You're under no obligation to do this, but, would you two mind submitting yourselves to a test of your deductive reasoning skills?" L asked.

"Sure. Why not? Sounds like fun." Light answered and L looked at me,

"What about you, Kiyoko?"

I looked up at Light before looking at L again and nodded.

L reached into his back pocket, "All right, then." He pulled out three pieces of paper, "We can begin by taking a look at these." L set them in front of us.

They were the letters that Light made prisoners write before they killed themselves.

"Photographs of three notes written by prison inmates while under Kira's control just prior to their deaths. None of this information had been made public. You two can take as long as you want to look them over. Please, tell me what you think." L said.

I picked up the three cards and Light leaned in closer to me to look at them, too. They weren't in the right order. When L held them up, there were print numbers on the back. I shuffled them a bit, trying to make it seem like I was trying to put the photos in the right order.

"Very interesting." Light commented. "It would be quite amazing to learn that not only did Kira kill others, but could also control their victim's actions. I think Kira wrote these seems to have encoded a message for you as well. Almost as he's mocking you."

I laid down the cards and Light began speaking, "If you line these up these notes side by side and take a look at the first letter or every line, it reveals a message. When Kiyoko rearranged them, it said 'L, do you know, Gods of Death love apples.' But there are obvious print numbers on the back of all of these photographs. Arrange in that order you get, 'L, do you know, love apples Gods of Death.' That doesn't sound right. And based on that, it's hard to believe Kira would have wanted you to read it this way."

"That's incorrect." L stated and I stared back at him.

Incorrect? That's exactly correct!

He reached back into his pocket, "The thing is, there are actually four photographs." L put another note beside the ones on the table, "When I add this one, it reads, 'L, do you know, Gods of Death who love apples have red hands.'"

"But seeing as I only have three photographs to work with, my deduction was perfect!" Light exclaimed.

"No, it wasn't. The truth is, there were four of them. If you'd figure that out, it would've been perfect. Even though the message was incomplete, you decided there were three notes. You never even considered that there would be a fourth. You didn't either, Kiyoko. What do you make of that?" L asked.

"Well, you got me there. I didn't think of that." Light replied, "In any case, the likely hood the message will lead you to Kira is not very great. Besides, we all know Gods of Death don't exist."

"If you were me, faced with someone who might be Kira, how would you go about establishing this person's innocence or guilt? You need to be absolutely sure." L said.

"I would probably try to get him to say something that was never made public. Something that only Kira would know. Kind of what you were doing just now." Light answered.

"Truly amazing." L commented. "What's incredible is that I've asked countless detectives that same question and it took most of them a few minutes to even come up with an answer. But you, you immediately thought of a scenario in which Kira is speaking directly to an investigator. I'm impressed. You'll make a fine detective, Light."

Light let out a small laugh, "But it's a bit of a double edge sword. The more impressive my answers, the more of a suspect I become."

"Yes. It's about three percent now. However, it's made me that much more determined to work with you on this investigation. You see, I'm in a position where even if you are Kira, it would still be to my benefit to have you working along side us. So you know why I say that?" L asked.

"If I cooperate with you, there's a chance I can help move the investigation forward. And if I'm Kira, I might reveal myself. In other words, whether I'm Kira or not, you stand a gain either way. It's a very smart move in your part. But I think you might be getting the wrong idea, Ryuga. It's true that I have an interest in the Kira case, and yes, detective work is a hobby of mine, but... I know that I am not Kira, and I certainly don't want to be killed by him. Besides, what proof have you been able to give me that you yourself aren't Kira? I mean, it hardly seems fair for just one of us to be investigated, wouldn't you say? At this point, neither of us can prove that we're not Kira. However, if you are, in fact, L, I don't imagine it would be that hard for you to prove it to me. I think I'd be convinced if, let's say, my father or someone else from the task force headquarters were to confirm your identity. If you can't do that, then I'm afraid I just won't be able to help you." Light said.

"I don't remember saying you couldn't meet anyone from the task force headquarters to verify my identity. I'm currently working alongside your father. As well as several other detectives from the NPA. Now, if I understand you correctly, if I take you to task force headquarters, you'll help with the investigation. Am I safe in making this suggestion?" L questioned.

L's phone then rang, "Excuse me." Then Light's, "Oh, there goes mine."

I watched as L put his phone to his ear strangely.

"Light it's your father!" L exclaimed.

My eyes widened and I looked over at Light, "My father... he had a heart attack."


	9. Chapter 9

L, Light, and I sat in Soichiro's hospital room. He was okay, he had a heart attack because of the stress. I sat in the chair closest to him and I held his hand.

"So the doctor's think stress was the only cause?" Light asked after Sachiko left.

"Yeah." Soichiro answered, "To be honest, I thought it was Kira when I first collapsed, but I'll be all right. It seems I've been pushing myself a bit too hard lately."

"Indeed. It must have added to your stress knowing Light is a suspect in this investigation." L stated.

"You actually told my father that?!" Light asked.

"Yes. In fact, I told him everything. It's true he even knows that I am L."

Light and I looked at Soichiro, "That's correct. This man is L. To protect his identity, we on the task force refer to him as Ryuzaki. But make no mistake, it's him. So, Ryuzaki, now that you've had the chance to talk to my son, is he cleared of a suspect?"

"When I say I suspect him, you should know it's very minor. We've gone over this before, but I'll explain it again. Not long ago, Kira killed twelve FBI agents you had come to Japan to assist us. They were instructed to follow people connected to the Japanese police. One of these agents, Raye Penbar, exhibited unusual behavior before he died." L said.

"I understand, and I was one of the people Raye Penbar was investigating before he died. It only makes sense that I'd be a suspect. Actually, to be precise, there's no one else you could suspect." Light replied.

"I find Light's deductive powers quite impressive. He's always quick and to the point." L commented.

"Ryuga, I'd like to help with the investigation. My father has erased any doubt I might have had regarding your true identity. Also, I'd like nothing more than to catch Kira so I can prove once and for all to prove that I am not him." Light said.

"No, Light. This is a time in your life when you should be studying to become a police officer. It won't be too late to join us when you are done." Soichiro responded.

"Come on, dad, what are you talking about? Who knows how many years that'll take? Besides, don't you remember my promise? That is something ever happened to you, that I will find Kira and make sure he gets executed." Light replied.

"Light, listen to me, Kira is pure evil, we can all agree on that. But recently, I've started thinking about this whole situation in a different way. What is truly evil, is the power to kill people. And any person who has come to posses this kind of power is cursed. No matter how you use it. No true happiness can be obtained like that. Not by killing other people." Soichiro stated.

"I think you're absolutely right." L spoke up, "If Kira is just a normal person, who somehow obtained this awful power, I would say he is cursed."

"Ryuzaki, I'm sorry for all of this trouble. But I'll be back at work as soon as the doctor's let me out of here." Soichiro said.

"Excuse me." We all looked towards the door and a nurse walked in, "Visiting hours ended 10 minutes ago."

Soichiro kissed my hand before the three of us stood up and left. Outside there was a car waiting for L.

"Ryuga, what would it take to get you to believe that I am no Kira?" Light asked, "Please! Isn't there someting?"

"If you aren't Kira, that won't be necessary. Let things run their course and all will be revealed." L answered.

"I can't take this anymore!" Light yelled and I winced, "Put yourself in my position! How do you think it feels to be accused of being Kira!"

"It would be one of the worst feelings ever." L replied.

"What if you were to lock me up for a month in a place with no tv or any other kind of access to the outside world and keep a constant watch over me?" Light asked.

"That's no good." L responded, "I can't do anything that would deprive you of basic human rights. And furthermore, it's complete nonsense for the investigator to take suggestions from the suspect."

"I understand." Light sighed and L got into the car.

"Don't worry so much. Be patient, it will become apparent to us if you were Kira. Listening to that conversation between you and your father, I was almost convinced that you might not be him. Kiyoko, please take good care of Mr. Yagami." L said and I nodded.

"Oh, one more thing. I know I agreed to help with the investigation, but I don't think I'll be able to do much until my father is healthy again." Light told L.

"Yes, of course." L replied before the car drove off.

"Kiyoko, I never once felt curse since I picked up the Death Note. In fact,t he thought never occurred to me. I'm happier than I ever been. All thanks to this power. I'm going to create a perfect world." Light said to me.

"Honestly, I could care less whether you feel cursed or happy to have the notebook. I'll leave that sentimental crap to you humans. But, normally humans who have contact with Shinigami have nothing but misfortunes." Ryuk.

"That's interesting." Light commented as we began to walk home, "But I have no intentions of repeating that pattern."

Ryuk laughed, "Well, I hope you're right about that."


	10. Chapter 10

After watching some other 'Kira' over the past few days, I was a little freaked. Someone else has a Death Note, and that's dangerous.

"It looks like I have God on my side now." Light smiled.

Or the freaking devil.

"Well, I suppose it's actually the God of Death."

Ryuk laughed from beside me, "Seems like it."

"It would appear that another Shinigami has come to the human world. And somehow, that Shinigami's Death Note has fallen into the hands of someone who agrees with Kira. And this person most likely had the Shinigami eyes. Which makes him very deadly. His power to kill surpasses even mine." Light said, "If one things for certain, if I leave things, I'm pretty sure that L will be finished off within the next four days. However, I can't forgive this imposter for the way he's tarnishing Kira's image with these senseless killings. Not to mention if he slips up at all the Death Note could be discovered which I cannot allow and I can't afford to leave him alone for much longer." Light continued and Ryuk laughed, "Therefore, what needs to happen very soon is for Kiyoko and I to join the task force."

My eyes widened. Me? Why me?

Light walked up to me, "It will allow us to keep track of L and this fake Kira. I need a second pair of eyes and ears."

I hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>The next morning I was just finished getting dressed before there was a knock on my door. I opened it and found Light smiling.<p>

"Ryuzaki asked us to join the task force."

I raised my eyebrows. Really?

"Yeah, I know. Getting onto the task force was easier than I thought. Come on, we're going to meet them now." Light said and he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the house.

* * *

><p>We were given directions to the hotel where L was staying at and once we got there, he shook our hands.<p>

"I want to catch Kira as much as you do, Ryuga."

"From now on I wish for you and Kiyoko to call me Ryuzaki."

"I'm Matsui."

"Aihara."

"And I'm Asashi." Soichiro greeted with his fake name.

"Right, so perhaps I should be called Light Asashi and she's Kiyoko Asashi?" Light questioned.

"Yes, please do. To keep things simple from this point on, I'll call you Light and Kiyoko." L replied, "Okay, let's get down to work. You two can start by looking over all of the information we've collected. I would also like for the both of you to examine some videos. It was sent to the tv station but never aired. For security reasons, you're not permitted to take notes. And all materials must remain here."

"I understand." Light said and he sat down in a chair and I sat on the floor in front of him.

"We will begin now."

After listening to the tapes, L came over to ask us what we thought. It's obvious Light didn't make these tapes, he would have told me. And this person, they killed innocent people, something Light wouldn't do. He only kills criminals or the people who were after him. Not some random news anchors.

I jumped as a notepad and pen was dropped onto my lap. I looked up at L,

"I want to give Kiyoko a chance first. Since she can't speak, she will write everything down, but I will have to keep the notepad here for obvious reasons." L said.

I slowly picked up the pen and began to write down what I thought. It had to be a second Kira. Did another notebook fall into the human realm?

Light took the notepad from me and began to read from it.

"It's the same." Aizawa said.

"That's almost exactly how L, I mean, Ryuzaki, said it."

"I think your exactly right about that." L said and I looked down at my hands in my lap, "We also believe to be the work of a second Kira."

I looked up at him again. Why didn't he tell us that's what they thought?

"So you knew about this all along, Ryuzaki? Which means this is just another one of your tests." Light said.

"It wasn't my intention. The truth is, if I was the only one who thought there was a second Kira, it wouldn't be too convincing. The fact that Kiyoko and I came to the same conclusion makes it that much more believable. You two have been a great help. It's decided then."


End file.
